


Her(a's) Untold Story

by coffeeberry



Series: Jaina Syndulla: A Star Wars Story [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Interrogation, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Truth Serum, Violence, you may not believe me but I like the main heroine
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Written as a prequel to "Unspoken". You may realize why Hera doesn't want to speak about the events of "Jedi Night".





	Her(a's) Untold Story

Ból. Kolejna dawka elektrowstrząsów przeszyła ciało Hery. Piekący ból. Tępy ból. Ile rodzajów bólu była w stanie wytrzymać, zanim wyjawi położenie bazy rebeliantów? Zanim informacja po informacji zdradzi wszystkie znane jej tajemnice wojskowe?

Gubernator Pryce cieszyła się jej bólem i jak dotąd nie stawiała żadnych pytań. To Hera jako pierwsza miała zacząć ją błagać, by Pryce wyłączyła to urządzenie, by przestała ją ranić. A później błagać już tylko o szybką śmierć.

Krzyk. Krzyk zamiast informacji. Krzyk był odpowiedzią na każde możliwe, zadane czy niezadane, pytanie. Krzyk był jej przyznaniem się do winy. Przyznaniem się do istnienia. Umrze, krzycząc. Tylko jakie słowo będzie jej ostatnim?

Ból nagle ustał, a wraz z nim jej krzyk; pozostało tylko jego echo, wciąż dźwięczące w uszach Hery, i echo bólu, które świadczyło o tym, że nadal żyje. Echo bólu i antycypacja przyszłego cierpienia.

Wtedy ciszę, która wówczas nastała wypełnił głos. Głos, który Hera słyszała już na Ryloth i na Atollonie. Głos, który żądał od niej, by się poddała. Głos wielkiego admirała Thrawna.

Nie mogła się skupić na jego słowach, ale – na szczęście – nie kierował ich do niej, lecz do Pryce. Przyszedł tu, by obserwować jej przesłuchanie? Czy by samemu w nim uczestniczyć?

Hera otwarła załzawione oczy i zobaczyła, jak gubernator wręcza wielkiemu admirałowi przełącznik do elektrycznego łoża tortur, a następnie opuszcza pomieszczenie, ale wcześniej uśmiecha się złośliwie do Hery i życzy Thrawnowi „dobrej zabawy”.

Więc to on będzie ją teraz torturował. I nie zawaha się. Będzie zadawał jej pytania, dobrze przemyślane pytania: o położenie ich głównej bazy, o stan ich wojsk oraz ich rozmieszczenie, o liczebność armii rebeliantów i o ich potencjalnych sojuszników, o ich kontakty z innymi partyzanckimi bojówkami. A Hera mu to wszystko powie, zdradzi swoich przyjaciół i swoją rodzinę, powie wszystko, by uniknąć bólu, chyba, że wcześniej odgryzie sobie język.

Spojrzała gniewnie na Thrawna, z nieskrywaną pogardą.

\- Znów się spotykamy, generał Syndullo, i ponownie w niesprzyjających okolicznościach – rzekł wielki admirał. – Ale tym razem mamy dla siebie trochę więcej czasu.

Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

\- Po ostatnich wydarzeniach na Lothalu gubernator Pryce była mi winna przysługę – oświadczył. – Choć, muszę przyznać, że nie było to proste, by odwieść ją od zamiaru wydobycia z pani informacji, które zapewne zaważą na wyniku wojny. Myślę, że to kwestia niezaspokojonych ambicji pani gubernator. Chęć przyłożenia ręki do wielkiego zwycięstwa. W tym przypadku bardziej liczy się jednak skuteczność. Zgodzi się ze mną pani, generał Syndullo?

Milczała.

Thrawn spojrzał na trzymany w dłoni przełącznik i odłożył go na biurko.

\- Spróbujemy inaczej. Tamta metoda nie przyniosła pożądanych efektów.

_Co takiego planował?_

\- Darzę panią olbrzymim szacunkiem, a nie tak łatwo mi zaimponować. Ostatni atak x-wingów to był majstersztyk. Atollon stanowił wspólne dzieło Rebelii, z pewnym wkładem ze strony Mandalorian, ale to na pani spoczywał wtedy ciężar podejmowania kluczowych strategicznych decyzji. Rebelianci nie wygraliby tej bitwy bez pani.

\- Nie, Thrawn – przerwała mu. – Nie jestem niezastąpiona. Beze mnie Rebelia też świetnie sobie poradzi. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo walczymy o słuszną sprawę. Bo nasze poświęcenie nie jest daremne. Bo inspiruje kolejne osoby. Nieważne, ilu z nas zginie, komandor Sato, ja, ważne, że ocalimy miliony istnień. Każdy z nas na swój własny sposób. Czasem pozornie nie robiąc nic spektakularnego. Na przykład umierając w imperialnym więzieniu, nie wyjawiwszy wrogowi żadnego sekretu.

Wielki admirał stał przed nią i wpatrywał się w nią z zagadkowym uśmiechem.

\- I taką rolę chciałabyś odegrać? – zapytał ją. – Męczennicy? Gdyby rebelianci pozwoliliby ci na to, znaczyłoby to, że nie cenią twojego talentu. Wielka szkoda w taki sposób go zmarnować.

Dotknął dłonią jej policzka.

\- To byłoby czyste marnotrawstwo – stwierdził.

Cofnął rękę, a Hera poczuła się tak, jakby zafundował jej kolejną dawkę elektrowstrząsów.

\- Rebelia nie umiała wykorzystać pani właściwie. Ja mogę zrobić coś więcej.

Znów się uśmiechał.

\- Ukradła pani plany Defenderów, cennej nowej broni Imperium. Teraz ja postąpię podobnie. Ukradnę panią.

\- Powodzenia – zadrwiła z niego. – I co pan zrobi, admirale? Umieści mnie w szklanej gablotce obok innych trofeów?

\- Kuszące. Z przyjemnością się na panią patrzy, ale dlaczego miałbym na tym poprzestać?

Nie podobało jej się to, co sugerował. Nie podobał jej się błysk w jego czerwonych oczach.

Nawet jeśli czuł coś do niej, choćby wyłącznie pociąg seksualny, Hera nie miała możliwości, by wykorzystać to przeciwko niemu. Thrawn był zbyt sprytny, by dać się tak omotać. Zorientowałby się szybko, że Hera kłamie, że udaje, i z pewnością byłby wobec niej bezwzględny. Może inne Twi’lekanki umiały w ten sposób walczyć o swoje życie, lecz ona nie potrafiłaby nawet na krótki okres stać się czyjąś niewolnicą. Wolałaby umrzeć. Umrzeć ze świadomością, że nie pozwoliła wielkiemu admirałowi wygrać.

On o tym wiedział. Wiedział o Herze zaskakująco dużo. Mógł przewidzieć, jaka będzie jej reakcja. A mimo to złożył jej tego rodzaju propozycję. Na co w ogóle liczył?

\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać, dopóki tkwię w tych więzach – oznajmiła mu, grając na zwłokę.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Mógłbym panią uwolnić, a później obezwładnić strażników stojących za drzwiami. Ucieklibyśmy na dach, gdzie czekałby na nas statek. Czy tak właśnie postąpiłby Kanan Jarrus?

Hera wydała z siebie zduszony jęk.

\- Ten plan ma nikłe szanse powodzenia – orzekł wielki admirał. – Ryzyko jest zbyt duże. Jedno z nas mogłoby zginąć. Pani prawdopodobnie nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, żeby ta rola przypadła mnie. Może nawet pomogłaby mi pani sama spaść z tego dachu. Jaką miałbym korzyść z tak niepewnego sojuszu?

_Żadną_.

\- Inna możliwość. Domyślam się, że nie miała pani jeszcze do czynienia z droidem przesłuchującym IT-O?

Hera wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze. Słyszała, że Imperium stosowało tego typu metody podczas przesłuchań.

\- Być może Kallus wspominał pani o nim. Choć doświadczenia agenta ISB uczestniczącego w przesłuchaniach różnią się znacząco od doświadczeń osób przesłuchiwanych. Tego typu relacji, z wiadomych powodów, nie ma zbyt wiele.

_Z wiadomych powodów_.

\- Gubernator Pryce udało się wypożyczyć takiego robota od ISB. Specjalnie dla pani. Gubernator spodziewała się, że nie będzie pani skłonna do współpracy, dlatego postanowiła sięgnąć po ostrzejsze środki.

Pryce nie miałaby oporów, by poddać Herę tego typu torturom. Rażenie prądem. Wstrzykiwanie środków odurzających. Oblewanie kwasem. Obdzieranie żywcem ze skóry i łamanie kości. Odcinanie kawałek po kawałku lekku.

Ale Thrawn nie był wcale od niej lepszy. Nie chciał jedynie brudzić sobie rąk i wolał posługiwać się manipulacją i szantażem. Mówił Herze wprost, co ją czeka, jeśli nie zacznie z nim współpracować. _Naprawdę sądził, że Hera zdradzi mu sekrety Rebelii i jeszcze będzie mu wdzięczna, że nie potraktował jej w najgorszy możliwy sposób?_

\- Zapewne pani tak nie myśli, ale ten droid to pani szansa – Thrawn wytrzymał jej spojrzenie i mówił dalej: – IT-O aplikuje przesłuchiwanym serum prawdy. I tak powie mi pani to, co chcę wiedzieć, oraz parę rzeczy, których wolałbym od pani nie usłyszeć. Opór jest bezcelowy. Nie powinna się pani czuć źle z tego powodu. To tylko jedna przegrana bitwa.

Zaśmiała się gorzko. _Próbował jej wmówić, że Imperium nie pozbędzie się jej zaraz po uzyskaniu od niej potrzebnych informacji?_

\- Zdarza się, że przesłuchujący popełniają błędy – rzekł Thrawn. – Nawet doświadczeni agenci ISB nie zawsze wiedzą, jaką dawkę danego środka bezpiecznie można zaaplikować więźniom. Szczególnie, gdy są nimi nieludzie. Nikt nie zdziwiłby się więc specjalnie, gdyby do tego typu tragicznej pomyłki doszło podczas pani przesłuchania.

Hera skrzywiła się. Wiedziała już, jaki los ją czeka. _Tragiczna pomyłka. Celowo zaaranżowana przez wielkiego admirała._

\- Zostałem poinstruowany o właściwościach poszczególnych substancji chemicznych, a także, jak należy wymieniać ampułki, umieszczone w droidzie – Thrawn wyjął z kieszeni swojego munduru małą ampułkę i pokazał ją Herze. – Jakkolwiek ten środek nie służy do przesłuchań. Podany dożylnie wywołuje stan, który przypomina śmierć organizmu. Oddech ustaje, a puls spowalnia do tego stopnia, że staje się niemal niewyczuwalny. Oczywiście, by uniknąć poważnych komplikacji zdrowotnych, trzeba wybudzić daną osobę na czas, najlepiej podając jej adrenalinę.

Hera przyjrzała się ampułce, a następnie spojrzała w czerwone oczy wielkiego admirała.

\- Moja reputacja zbytnio na tym nie ucierpi, może jedynie zawodowa duma. Ci, którzy nie uwierzą w to, że popełniłem błąd, pomyślą, że celowo panią zabiłem – westchnął. – Że chciałem się zemścić za porażkę pod Atollon.

Miałaby mu zaufać? Uwierzyć w to, że naprawdę wielki admirał Imperium postąpi w ten sposób? Jego plan zakładał, że Hera dobrowolnie wyjawi mu pilnie strzeżone tajemnice Rebelii, informacje, które on później wykorzysta, by uśmiercić wszystkich tych, których Hera za wszelką cenę starała się chronić. _Nie. Nie mogła się na to zgodzić._

\- I co miałoby być później? Innego rodzaju więzienie? Szklana gablota?

\- Albo Nieznane Regiony. W każdym razie musiałaby pani zniknąć. Zaakceptować to, że Hera Syndulla, generał Rebelii, nie żyje.

Widząc jej butną minę, Thrawn dodał poirytowanym tonem:

\- Jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność, uwiężę panią. I będę trzymał w zamknięciu do czasu, aż Rebelia zostanie całkowicie unicestwiona.

\- A potem po prostu mnie pan wypuści? Nie wierzę w ani jedno pana słowo, admirale.

\- Potrzebuje pani gwarancji bezpieczeństwa. Dobrze.

Rozpiął jej kombinezon. Zaczęła się trząść.

\- Po pierwsze: serum prawdy. Zdaje sobie pani sprawę z tego, że gdyby, będąc pod wpływem serum, ujawniła pani, jakiego rodzaju propozycję jej złożyłem, moja lojalność wobec Imperium zostałaby zakwestionowana. By do tego nie dopuścić, muszę być jedyną osobą, która będzie prowadzić pani przesłuchanie. To może wyglądać tak, jakbym był zaborczy względem pani.

Dotknął dłonią jej nagiej skóry. Wzdrygnęła się.

\- Nie lubi mnie pani. To też jestem w stanie wykorzystać.

Położył dłoń na jej piersi i delikatnie ścisnął jej sutek. Syknęła.

\- Może pani myśleć, że to tylko pożądanie. Z pewnością gubernator Pryce tak sądzi. Oficerowie być może spekulują na ten temat. Jest pani przecież piękna, a ja jestem znany z tego, że lubię piękne przedmioty.

Zaczęła się szarpać w swoich więzach. _Nie! To na nic!_ Nie była w stanie go powstrzymać ani przed nim uciec.

\- Tak, to jest pewien rodzaj pożądania. Pożądam informacji, które pani posiada. Pożądam pani umiejętności. I denerwuje mnie to, że walczy pani po niewłaściwej stronie. Do tego stopnia mnie to denerwuje, że jestem skłonny rekrutować panią do Chissańskiej floty.

Hera spojrzała na niego okrągłymi ze zdumienia oczyma.

\- Nie żartowałem, twierdząc, że ukradnę panią. Nie lubię marnotrawstwa. Widzę pani talent i mogę sprawić, by przysłużył się słusznej sprawie. Ocaleniu milionów istnień. Muszę jednak uwzględnić fakt, że nie ma pani żadnego powodu, by walczyć dla Chissów. Gdybym teraz wysłał panią w Nieznane Regiony, prawdopodobnie przyniosłoby to więcej szkody niż pożytku.

Masował jej pierś, ciągnąc te dywagacje.

\- Oto problem do rozwiązania: jak skłonić panią, by postąpiła zgodnie z moim życzeniem? A ponadto, jak sprawić, by moi ludzie byli skłonni panią zaakceptować?

Pochylił się i pocałował ją w usta. Hera była zbyt zaskoczona, by zareagować. Zresztą, Thrawn przerwał ten pocałunek i cofnął się, zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić. Nie miała nawet szansy, by go ugryźć.

\- Dam pani coś więcej niż tylko moje słowo – oświadczył. – Zagwarantuję pani ochronę ze strony moich ludzi.

Uśmiechnął się do niej tak, jakby ułożył w głowie genialny plan, od którego realizacji nic ani nikt nie był w stanie go odwieść. Następnie przyklęknął przed nią. Hera patrzyła na niego z fascynacją i ze zgrozą.

\- Nie – odparła bez zastanowienia. – Nie ma mowy. Nie wiem nawet, jak mogło ci przejść przez myśl, że zgodzę się…

Urwała gwałtownie, gdyż wielki admirał oparł dłonie na jej biodrach i zaczął całować jej partie intymne. Może to miała być forma perswazji, a może wymyślna tortura? Gdy Thrawn wsunął w jej waginę swój ciepły język, Hera poczuła, że miękną jej nogi.

Powinna się skupić na tym, jak bardzo go nienawidzi. Jego i Imperium Zła, któremu służył.

\- Przestań, proszę, przestań!

Po stokroć wolałaby elektrowstrząsy od _tego_.

_To_ było upokarzające, a zarazem podniecające. Jego widok na klęczkach i doznania, jakie jej zapewniał. Nikt, absolutnie nikt nie uwierzyłby jej, gdyby wyznała, że podczas przesłuchania wielki admirał Thrawn uprawiał z nią seks oralny. Hera wyobraziła sobie wściekłą minę gubernator Pryce. Cóż, Thrawn najpewniej nie dopuści do ponownego spotkania obu kobiet, ani w ogóle do tego, by Hera kiedykolwiek i komukolwiek – pod wpływem serum prawdy czy też bez niego – wyjawiła jego brudny sekret. _To chyba miał na myśli, mówiąc o gwarancji bezpieczeństwa. A może nie?_

Kiedy podniósł się, Hera zdała sobie sprawę, że może powinna zacząć się go bać. Zwłaszcza, gdy usłyszała dźwięk odpinanej klamry pasa i rozsuwanego rozporka.

\- Błagam, nie. Nie, nie, nie!

Thrawn spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Dobrze, proszę więc na początek o podanie lokalizacji aktualnej bazy Rebelii.

\- Nic ci nie powiem! – rzuciła zapalczywie Hera. – Brzydzę się tobą!

Udało jej się napluć mu w twarz. Zanim zdążyła znów zebrać ślinę, Thrawn oddalił się od niej. Stojąc przy biurku, wyciągnął chusteczkę i osuszył twarz. Później zapiął swój mundur i wygładził jego nierówności.

\- Szkoda. Spróbujemy zatem inaczej.

Wcisnął znajdujący się na biurku przycisk komunikatora.

\- Poproszę o IT-O – rzekł i rozłączył się.

Teraz czekały ją prawdziwe tortury. Ponieważ rozzłościła wielkiego admirała. Co więcej: uraziła jego męskie ego.

Gdy zobaczyła przed sobą czarną kulę, Hera miała ochotę krzyczeć już na sam widok osławionego robota.

\- IT-O, podaj więźniarce serum prawdy – powiedział Thrawn niemal znudzonym tonem.

Z uwagą jednak obserwował cały proces wstrzykiwania narkotyku, w pewnym momencie zaś zakomenderował:

\- Wystarczy. Możesz już odejść.

Hera odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy droid przesłuchujący zniknął z jej pola widzenia. Chwilę później ponownie sparaliżował ją strach. To nie imperialnego robota powinna się przecież bać, lecz przebiegłego przeciwnika, jakim był wielki admirał Thrawn.

\- Zacznijmy od czegoś prostego – zwrócił się do niej Thrawn. – Jak się pani czuje?

\- Źle – mruknęła Hera. – To raczej oczywiste. Mam oparzenia po elektrowstrząsach i ranę po ukłuciu. Nie mogę się ruszać, więc cierpną mi ręce i nogi. I boję się, tak bardzo się boję tego, co możesz mi teraz zrobić.

_Nie zamierzała mu tego mówić. Czy tak działało serum?_

\- Tak – zgodził się z nią Thrawn. – Oraz tego, co mogę zrobić twoim przyjaciołom, kiedy zdradzisz mi, gdzie się ukrywają.

\- Są tutaj, na Lothalu – te słowa same popłynęły z jej ust! – Poza miastem, gdzieś w górach. Nie wiem, gdzie. Naprawdę nie wiem.

_Czasem niewiedza była błogosławieństwem!_

\- Przyleciałaś im z pomocą. Skąd wyruszyłaś?

\- Z naszej bazy…

Hera wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy. _Nie. Nie mogła mu tego wyjawić._

\- Z bazy z…

\- Z głównej bazy? Gdzie ona się znajduje? Jak nazywa się ta planeta?

\- To nie planeta, to księżyc. Ya…

Ugryzła się w język. Mocno.

\- Ja nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć. I nie powiem. Nieważne, co ze mną zrobisz.

_Mówiła prawdę. Musiała mówić prawdę, ale niekoniecznie taką, jaką Thrawn chciał usłyszeć._

\- Zastanów się dobrze – radził jej wielki admirał. – Może mówisz tak, bo chcesz, żebym coś z tobą zrobił.

\- Nie chcę! – zawołała.

_Tego przynajmniej była pewna._

\- Nie tutaj i nie w ten sposób!

Thrawn uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie rozbawiony.

\- Nie tutaj? Gdzie w takim razie? Może w waszej bazie?

\- Nie!

Ale nagle w jej umyśle pojawił się wyraźny obraz: skrępowany Thrawn i ona, prowadząca jego przesłuchanie. „ _Nie mów mu, nie mów mu o tym. Nie myśl o tym, co chciałabyś mu zrobić.”_

Thrawn patrzył na nią tak, jakby wiedział.

\- Nie chciałabyś, żeby inni się usłyszeli o tym, co tutaj zaszło – Thrawn dotknął jej policzka. – A zwłaszcza, żeby dowiedział się o tym Kanan Jarrus.

\- Nie, nie Kanan! On nie może się o niczym dowiedzieć!

Druga dłoń wielkiego admirała spoczęła na jej udzie. I powoli zaczęła przesuwać się wyżej i wyżej.

Patrzył Herze prosto w oczy, równocześnie rozsuwając jej wargi sromowe i wkładając w jej waginę palec… dwa palce. Spoglądał na jej twarz, sprawdzając jej reakcję.

\- Dobrze? – zapytał.

\- Tak! – niemal wypluła z siebie to słowo. – Tak! Nienawidzę cię!

\- Wiem.

Z początku prowadził ostrożną eksplorację, następnie zaczął masować wewnętrzne ścianki jej pochwy, jednocześnie drażniąc kciukiem jej łechtaczkę.

Krzyczała, tym razem nie z bólu. Błagała go, lecz nie o to, by przestał. Obsypała go gradem przekleństw w swoim rodzimym języku.

\- To mnie zawsze ciekawiło – mówił Thrawn – dlaczego niektóre kobiety czerpią przyjemność ze stosunku z wrogiem. O ile w przypadku mężczyzn seks z kobietą z innego klanu może być formą podboju, o tyle kobiety zazwyczaj wydają się raczej ofiarami działań wojennych. Na przykład to dość oczywiste, że Twi’lekanki często są porywane ze względu na ich urodę. To niemal wasza rdzenna tradycja. Nikt na waszej planecie nie protestuje przeciwko podobnemu barbarzyństwu. Niektórzy ludzie wyciągają stąd mylny wniosek, że z natury jesteście uległe. Że możecie być ekskluzywnym towarem eksportowym. Idealnymi kurtyzanami.

Obrażał ją i celowo odmawiał jej orgazmu. Wykonał kilka szybszych ruchów, a następnie zwolnił tempo. Hera jęknęła głośno. Zacisnęła usta i znów jęknęła.

\- Studiowałem waszą kulturę i odkryłem coś interesującego – ciągnął wielki admirał. – Twi’lekanki rzadko są bierne podczas seksu. Wasz seks przypomina zapasy. Walka z partnerem seksualnym was ekscytuje.

Hera poruszyła biodrami, by przywrócić właściwy rytm stymulacji. Thrawn przytrzymał ją w miejscu. Krzyknęła na niego. Obdarzyła go najbardziej obelżywym mianem, jakie przyszło jej do głowy.

\- Czyżby gniew wzmagał intensywność doznań? – pytał ją. – Czemu miałaby służyć ta walka, prócz zapewnienia prymitywnej przyjemności? Tymczasem okazuje się, że wiąże się to bezpośrednio z waszą kulturą i egzogenicznym modelem rodziny. Seks z kimś obcym, z przedstawicielem innego klanu, jest dla was czymś naturalnym. Wyszukujecie najlepszych dawców nasienia i w następstwie rodzicie wojowników. Przenosicie się później do nowego klanu lub pozostajecie w starym, wychowujecie potomstwo z biologicznym ojcem albo z innym partnerem. Zastanawia mnie to, czy rycerz Jedi był dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry, Hero. Czy może z jakiegoś powodu zdecydowałaś, że na ojca swoich dzieci szukasz kogoś innego.

Krzyknęła imię Kanana.

\- Kochasz go – stwierdził Thrawn – i dlatego boisz się go zranić. Waszym stosunkom seksualnym z pewnością brakowałoby elementu pierwotnej walki. Wahasz się, bo Jarrus to Jedi, a ich kodeks zabrania posiadania potomstwa. Kwestia zasad i honoru jest dla ciebie niezwykle ważna.

Poczuła, że po jej policzkach ściekają łzy.

\- Dla mnie również – powiedział poważnie Thrawn. – Powiedz mi, czego potrzebujesz.

_Uciec. Wydostać się stąd. Uwolnić się. Żeby ktoś, Kanan, Thrawn, uwolnił ją. Z więzów i od tego nieznośnego uczucia, które w niej narastało._

_„Powiedz mu. Powiedz mu o tym. I o tym, jak bardzo go nienawidzisz.”_

Ale Thrawn to wiedział. Rozumiał ją, aż za dobrze, i manipulował nią. To, co dzięki niemu czuła, to była przyjemność na granicy bólu.

\- Gdzie są rebelianci, Hero?

_„Daj mu jakąś informację, coś, co on już wie.”_

\- Na Jedha – jęknęła.

\- Doprawdy? – zaśmiał się Thrawn. – Nie ma takiej możliwości, by znajdowała się tam wasza główna baza. Kto zatem się tam ukrywa?

\- Saw… Saw Gerrera – wymamrotała. – Saw prowadzi… swoją własną… walkę.

\- Jak wy na Lothalu?

\- Tak! Thrawn, proszę!

Napięcie seksualne stało się nieznośne. Nie potrafiła tego ukryć, a Thrawn napawał się tym, że błagała jego, swojego śmiertelnego wroga, by pomógł jej zaspokoić cielesne żądze.

Wielki admirał rozpiął w końcu spodnie i dał jej to, na co czekała – czystą rozkosz. Kochał się z nią tak, jakby nie istniało nic poza nimi, jakby toczyli wojnę tylko we dwoje.

Krzyknęła jego imię w chwili uniesienia. Thrawn zwolnił tempo, łapiąc oddech. Nie wyszedł z niej – delektował się skurczami jej mięśni, jej orgazmem. Wsłuchiwał się w jej jęki. Koncentrował się.

\- Gdzie jest baza Rebelii, Hero?

_„Nie słuchaj go. Myśl tylko o jego członku i o seksie.”_

Thrawn aż tak bardzo pragnął informacji, że gotów był przedłużać ich stosunek, podtrzymywać swój wzwód i odwlekać własny orgazm. Używał seksu jako metody przesłuchania. Hera zacisnęła zęby. Nie zamierzała ułatwiać mu pracy.

\- Skończymy to, kiedy mi powiesz – syknął. – Zobaczymy, które z nas wytrzyma dłużej.

Poruszyła biodrami w odpowiedzi. _Thrawn dojdzie i zmięknie. Da jej spokój przynajmniej na kilka następnych godzin._

\- Podasz mi lokalizację waszej bazy i liczebność floty – odchrząknął – albo sprawdzimy, czy nasze rasy mogą się krzyżować. Zakładam, że tak jest.

Hera nagle w zupełnie inny sposób zaczęła postrzegać jego ciepłą obecność. _Zrobiłby jej dziecko. Musiałaby je urodzić, lecz wcześniej okres ciąży spędziłaby w więziennej celi._

Ale nawet on, tak opanowany i wyrachowany, nie był w stanie kontrolować swoich popędów. Owszem, groził jej, że zrobi jej dziecko i dawał jej szansę, by przerwała ich stosunek, jednak dobrze wiedział, że Hera nie ulegnie szantażowi. _Nie. Thrawn dokładnie tak to zaplanował, a teraz stwarzał tylko pozór, że Hera ma jakiś wybór._

_Ale może… może gdyby zdradziła Rebelię, może wtedy by jej nie zapłodnił…_

Nie. To było oczywiste, dla niej i dla niego, że Hera nigdy nie zdradzi Sojuszu. A dziecko, ich wspólne dziecko wcale nie sprawiłoby, że zdecydowałaby się przyłączyć się do niego, albo walczyć po stronie Chissów. Wciąż nienawidziłaby Thrawna tak samo mocno, może nawet jeszcze bardziej. Musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Spojrzała mu w oczy, zastanawiając się, jaki był jego cel.

_Ciąża. Jej tymczasowe wycofanie się z gry. Ciąża międzygatunkowa z możliwymi komplikacjami. Czy to właśnie wielki admirał miał na myśli twierdząc, że jego ludzie jej pomogą? Ciąża. To byłoby też jego dziecko. Może chciał je mieć właśnie z nią? Dlatego wspomniał o genach wojownika?_

Był jeden sposób, by to sprawdzić: czy Thrawn nie blefuje. Hera ścisnęła mocno jego twardego członka. Uginała nogi i poruszała biodrami na tyle, na ile pozwalałby jej na to jej więzy. Thrawn nie mógł unieruchomić jej całkowicie. Jeśli chciał to przerwać, musiał, musiał teraz się wycofać.

\- Hero… – wyszeptał.

_To prośba czy upomnienie?_

Patrzył jej w oczy. Oddychał szybko, jak po ogromnym wysiłku. Na jego czole pojawiły się krople potu. Oparł się o stelaż łóżka. W pewnej chwili, celowo bądź przypadkiem, złapał Herę za ramię. Utkwił w niej płomienny wzrok i wówczas Hera pomyślała, że Thrawn pochyli się i ją pocałuje. Może nawet przez krótki moment chciała, by to zrobił, by nie wpatrywał się w nią dłużej tak intensywnie, jakby fascynowała go, a równocześnie przerażała. A może to on sam siebie przerażał, albo przerażało go uczucie, które w nim wzbierało.

Thrawn wydał z siebie nagle niski gardłowy pomruk, wysunął się z niej, a potem wszedł w nią ponownie, jakby wychodził jej naprzeciw. Ich ruchy teraz się dopełniały. Jej cofnięcia się i jego pchnięcia. Ustępował jej, gdy to ona atakowała. Nie odrywał od niej oczu.

To była walka, którą to on musiał przegrać. Choć Hera była związana i zdana na jego łaskę, to ona w tej chwili triumfowała. To Thrawn tracił oddech, to jego ciało, w miejscu, w którym stykała się ich naga skóra, ogarnęły drgawki. Syknął przeciągle i Hera poczuła, jak wypełnia ją od środka ciepła ciecz, a następnie jak skapuje strużką po jej udzie, kolanie, łydce. Poczuła, jak wielki admirał wycofuje się.

Patrzyła, jak Thrawn ujmuje w dłoń swoją męskość, jak starannie wyciera swojego miękkiego już członka chusteczką i chowa go w swoich spodniach. Patrzyła na niego, a on był zbyt zajęty sobą, by zwrócić na to uwagę.

Dopiero, gdy doprowadził się do ładu, Thrawn pochylił się nad nią. Oczyścił jej skórę z resztek spermy, a później zapiął jej kombinezon. Sprawdził jej więzy, a Hera przez moment miała wrażenie, jakby wielki admirał bił się z myślami i rozważał jej uwolnienie. Ta chwila słabości jednak minęła. Thrawn zmienił ustawienia łoża, służącego do przesłuchiwania i tortur, i wówczas ujrzała przed sobą, a właściwie nad sobą sufit w odcieniu durastali. Znajdowała się teraz w pozycji horyzontalnej i miała odnośnie tego złe przeczucia.

\- Powinna pani odpocząć, generał Syndullo – rzekł Thrawn.

Chrypka w jego głosie sugerowała zmęczenie. Hera spojrzała na niego kątem oka i dostrzegła lekki uśmiech na jego ustach. Przegrał, a może pozwolił jej wygrać, może wszystko odbyło się zgodnie z jego planem.

\- A pan po prostu pozwoli mi odpoczywać – odparła równie ochrypłym głosem.

\- Tak.

Wielki admirał usiadł za biurkiem i otworzył jakieś akta. Hera ze swojego miejsca nie mogła się im lepiej przyjrzeć. _Szkoda. Może udałoby jej się w ten sposób zdobyć jakieś cenne informacje dla Rebelii._

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, że nie mogę poświęcić pani całej swojej uwagi – zwrócił się do niej Thrawn. – Mam pracę do wykonania.

Jego dłonie poruszały się szybko po dotykowym ekranie. _Może pisał teraz raport z jej przesłuchania?_

\- Studiowała pani kiedyś sztukę Mon Calamari? – zapytał ją niespodziewanie.

\- Słucham?

\- Kalamarianin kieruje obecnie waszą flotą, nieprawdaż?

\- Tak, admirał Raddus…

Znów nie dość pospiesznie ugryzła się w język. _Więc serum nadal działało…_

\- Z chęcią poznałbym pani zdanie na temat strategii Kalamarian, ale obawiam się, że nie byłaby pani skłonna dzielić się ze mną teraz swoimi spostrzeżeniami i przemyśleniami, nawet gdybyśmy dyskutowali o bitwach z czasów wojen klonów. Szkoda. To mogłaby być naprawdę owocna współpraca.

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza. Hera wahała się przez moment, aż wreszcie zdecydowała się ją przerwać:

\- Dlaczego?

\- Dlaczego dobrze by się nam razem pracowało?

\- Wiesz, o co pytam, Thrawn. Dlaczego _to_ zrobiłeś. Dlaczego mnie zgwałciłeś.

_Tak. Bez wątpienia był to gwałt. Thrawn przymusił ją do seksu i nienawidziła go za to._

\- To gwarancja pani bezpieczeństwa – rzekł rozdrażnionym tonem wielki admirał. – Nie, nie sam seks. Ciąża.

Zaśmiała się niemal histerycznie.

\- Ale przecież nie jestem… mogę nie być w ciąży.

_Musiałaby mieć wyjątkowego pecha._

\- Dowiemy się po tygodniu – odparł spokojnie Thrawn. – Być może będziemy musieli powtórzyć wówczas cały proces.

Hera zaprotestowała głośno. _Jak on w ogóle mógł myśleć, jak mógł mówić o tym w ten sposób?_

\- Może nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, Hero, ale byłaby to dla ciebie dogodna sytuacja – zwrócił się do niej tak, jakby tłumaczył jej coś oczywistego. – Miałabyś pewność, że nikt cię nie skrzywdzi, że nikt nie ośmieli się skrzywdzić ciebie i dziecka. Gdyby ktoś podniósł na ciebie rękę, osobiście dopilnowałbym, by gorzko tego pożałował.

\- Z powodu dziecka?

\- Chissowie dbają o swoje potomstwo – oświadczył Thrawn. – Dzieci to skarb. Nasza przyszłość. Nawet pół-chissańskie dziecko znalazłoby swoje miejsce w Imperium Chissów. Zakładam, że jako jego matka również otrzymałabyś azyl polityczny. Gdyby przedstawiciele Rodów protestowali, mój brat i tak znalazłby sposób, by ich przekonać. Thrass jest w tym dobry.

_Jego brat?_

\- Właściwie wystarczyłoby, że powołasz się na mnie. Ciąża, a później dziecko to dodatkowy argument, który przemawiałby na twoją korzyść.

_Więc manipulował także swoimi ludźmi. Nawet swoim bratem. I nie miał z tego powodu żadnych wyrzutów sumienia._

\- Twój plan zakłada, że zechcę polecieć w Nieznane Regiony, z dzieckiem lub bez – odrzekła Hera – ale jak dotąd nie zdołałeś mnie do tego przekonać. Uwolnienie mnie byłoby przynajmniej gestem dobrej woli z twojej strony, po którym mogłabym rozważyć twoją propozycję. Chociaż nie wydaje mi się, bym na nią przystała.

_Przeklęte serum prawdy! Gdyby udało jej się nakłonić Thrawna, żeby ją wypuścił, może miałaby szansę, nikłą, bo nikłą, ale jakąkolwiek szansę na ucieczkę, na powrót do rodziny i przyjaciół. Na powrót do Rebelii._

\- Nie muszę cię przekonywać – stwierdził Thrawn. – Rebelia upadnie. To tylko kwestia czasu. Możesz uwierzyć mi na słowo albo zaczekać, aż stanie się to faktem.

\- Zaczekać w więzieniu – zazgrzytała zębami ze złości.

\- Tak. Dopóki możesz być źródłem informacji na temat Rebelii, twoje życie ma dla Imperium wartość. Jednak to się zmieni, gdy twoja wiedza przestanie być aktualna. Kiedy Rebelia się zakończy, a stanie się to niebawem, zaczną się czystki. Także w więzieniach. Bez mojej pomocy nie zdołasz się wydostać ani z więzienia, ani z Galaktycznego Imperium.

\- Moi przyjaciele mnie uratują – oświadczyła z mocą Hera. – Kanan… Kanan przyjdzie po mnie.

\- Możliwe. Ale czy uda ci się uciec? A jeśli tak, dokąd wówczas się udasz?

Znów pytał o bazę Rebelii. Ale Hera znała odpowiedź, której mogła mu udzielić:

\- Tam, gdzie będę potrzebna.

Wielki admirał uśmiechnął się do niej zza biurka. Hera odwróciła głowę i utkwiła wzrok w ciemnoszarym suficie.

_Jej ratunek… nie był dla Rebelii najpilniejszą sprawą._ Mogła przebywać w imperialnym więzieniu jeszcze przez długi czas. Jej przyjaciele mogli w każdej chwili stracić życie, a ona dowiedziałaby się o ich śmierci dopiero od wielkiego admirała Thrawna. Być może, choć nie chciała w to wierzyć, Thrawn miał rację: to on był jej najlepszym wyjściem.

_Nie! Kanan ją kochał! Zaryzykowałby włamanie się do pilnie strzeżonego imperialnego budynku, nawet gdyby nikt inny nie zgodził się na udział w tej niemal samobójczej misji. Zeb, Sabine, Chopper i Ezra nie puściliby go jednak samego, ubezpieczaliby go, zapewnili jemu i Herze bezpieczną drogę ucieczki._

Hera próbowała ułożyć w głowie plan, który miałby szanse powodzenia. Który nie narażałby żadnego z członków eskadry Feniksa na nadmierne niebezpieczeństwo.

_Prawdopodobieństwo… Prawdopodobieństwo śmierci jej przyjaciół było zbyt wysokie. Gdyby to ona… Gdyby to ona dowodziła akcją ratunkową, rozkazałaby Widmom się wycofać!_

Wydała z siebie jęk frustracji.

\- Nie może pani zasnąć?

\- Nie. Martwię się o Kanana. Sabine. Ezrę. Zeba…

Thrawn wstał zza biurka. Hera usłyszała, jak odsunął krzesło, a później wsłuchiwała się w jego równomierne kroki. Coraz bliższe.

Zatrzymał się przed nią. Zerknęła na niego kątem oka. Przykucnął. Dotknął dłonią jej lekku i zaczął je delikatnie głaskać. Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Jeśli zgodzi się mi pani pomóc, ja pomogę pani – rzekł Thrawn. – Nawet niewielka pomoc zostanie wynagrodzona.

_Nie_.

\- Boli, prawda? – dotknął jej napiętych mięśni przedramienia.

Zasyczała.

\- Może mi pani pomóc w mojej pracy. Proszę. Ile okrętów liczy flota Kalamarian?

Chwycił jej nadgarstek, tuż powyżej jej więzów. Nie wytrzymała. Podała mu dokładne liczby. Korwety, fregaty, krążowniki.

_To nic. Te informacje na niewiele mu się zdadzą. Kalamarianie stanowili tylko część floty rebeliantów._

Spojrzała gniewnie na wielkiego admirała. Thrawn puścił jej rękę. Podniósł się i spojrzał na nią z góry.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział.

Następnie zrobił coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewała. Odpiął pasy, które unieruchamiały jej tułów i nogi. Poderwała się gwałtownie i momentalnie uderzyła plecami o twarde łóżko. Krzyknęła z bólu.

Jej nadgarstki i kostki wciąż były skrępowane. Nadal nie mogła zmienić swojej pozycji.

Thrawn przyglądał jej się badawczo.

\- Porozmawiamy teraz o x-wingach.

Wypytywał ją szczegółowo o eskadrę Feniksa. Analizował przy niej przeprowadzony przez nią atak na Lothal. Hera była zdumiona tym, ile danych na temat nowych rebelianckich statków udało się Thrawnowi uzyskać po jednej rozegranej bitwie. Wielki admirał zadawał dobrze przemyślane pytania, takie, na które mogła udzielić tylko jednoznacznych odpowiedzi. A ona nie mogła go okłamać, dopóki działało na nią serum.

_Znów zapyta ją o bazę._ Była zbyt zmęczona, by dalej stawiać mu opór. Skoncentrowała się na samym bólu: kręgosłupa i zesztywniałych mięśni oraz tępym bólu podbrzusza. Hera powie Thrawnowi o tym. Powie mu o każdym, nawet najmniejszym bólu w jej ciele. _Chciał przecież poznać prawdę._

Nie miał w sobie ani odrobiny empatii, inaczej nie mógłby ze spokojem przyglądać się jej cierpieniom i słuchać o nich. Nie przerywał jej, gdy mówiła. Dopiero, gdy brała głębszy oddech, korzystając z chwili ciszy, wtrącił:

\- Wiem, co pani robi. I co próbuje przez to osiągnąć.

Zmarszczył granatowoczarne brwi.

\- Pomogła mi pani w sposób wystarczający – stwierdził – na ten moment.

Pochylił się i zdjął więzy z jej lewej kostki i lewego nadgarstka. Hera zareagowała błyskawicznie: wolną ręką chwyciła go za mundur. Thrawn wyrwał się jej natychmiast i cofnął na bezpieczną odległość. Z wciąż unieruchomioną prawą ręką i prawą nogą, Hera mogła jedynie ułożyć się na boku i obserwować ruchy wielkiego admirała.

Taki musiał być jego zamysł, bo oddalił się i ponownie usiadł za biurkiem. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, każdy ze swojego miejsca, w milczeniu.

\- Dziękuję – wydusiła z siebie w końcu.

Thrawn nieznacznie skinął jej wtedy głową.

_Nie. Wcale nie starał się jej pomóc. Udowadniał jej tylko, że ma nad nią całkowitą władzę; że Hera w żaden sposób nie może przed nim uciec. Że jej ból będzie narastał lub malał zależnie od jego aktualnego humoru. I że to ona, Hera, musi zadbać o to, by Thrawn przez cały czas miał dobry nastrój._

Nie mogła teraz zasnąć. Dopóki była przytomna, mogła się bronić – w ograniczonym stopniu, ale jednak była w stanie uderzyć lub kopnąć swojego przeciwnika, a gdyby miała wyjątkowe szczęście – odebrać mu blaster. Mogła się bronić przed podaniem kolejnej dawki serum. A co najważniejsze: mogła się bronić przed gwałtem.

\- Nie zaśnie pani, dopóki jestem w tym samym pomieszczeniu, czyż nie? – odezwał się do niej Thrawn. – Zaraz skończę pracę. Następnie będę musiał przeprowadzić ważną rozmowę i, z oczywistych względów, nie zrobię tego tutaj.

_Nie chciał, żeby przysłuchiwała się tej rozmowie._

Wychodząc, Thrawn przygasił światło i zwrócił się do niej:

\- Może pani spać spokojnie. Nikt nie będzie panią niepokoił – zawiesił głos, a później dodał: – Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie panią niepokoił.

Nie zasnęła. Być może z powodu groźby – czy też przestrogi? – ukrytej w słowach wielkiego admirała.

Nie spała, gdy pojawił się Kanan. _Kanan! Tak, to naprawdę był on!_ Używając Mocy, zerwał jej więzy. Rzuciła mu się w objęcia. _Nie mieli czasu, nie, nie mieli teraz na to czasu, by Hera w pełni okazała mu swoją wdzięczność._

\- Masz okropną fryzurę – powiedziała tylko, a on ucieszył się z powodu jej słów.

Marzyła o ucieczce od kilku ostatnich dni, ale teraz ze zmęczenia ledwo powłóczyła nogami, próbując nadążyć za swoim wybawcą. Kanan dostrzegł jej osłabienie i wziął ją na barana.

\- Thrawn ma tutaj swój gabinet – rzekł Jedi. – Możemy odzyskać twoje kalikori.

\- Zapomnij – odparła Hera. – To nie jest ważne. Ty jesteś.

_Nie mogli niepotrzebnie ryzykować. Powinni jak najszybciej opuścić ten budynek, zanim Imperialni zauważą jej zniknięcie i zanim uruchomią się procedury alarmowe._

\- Obejmij mnie mocno – polecił jej Kanan, stając na parapecie.

Zaczęli się wspinać po zewnętrznej ścianie budynku, na dach. _Na dach?!_ Herę coś tknęło. O tym przecież mówił Thrawn. Może zastawił tam na nich zasadzkę.

\- Kanan, nie powinniśmy…

\- Sabine i Ezra już na nas czekają.

_To był zły pomysł._ Czuła to. Spodziewała się widoku szturmowców, może nawet samego wielkiego admirała z cynicznym uśmiechem na ustach. _„Teraz jestem gotów przyjąć pani kapitulację.”_

Ale Thrawna nie było na dachu, nie było tam także szturmowców. _Czyżby im się udało?_ _Mieli aż tak wielkie szczęście? Thrawn nie spodziewał się, że postąpią w sposób tak oczywisty?_

Kanan postawił ją na ziemi, a ona, spojrzawszy na niego, zaczęła:

\- Muszę powiedzieć ci coś ważnego.

Przerwał jej huk. Drzwi prowadzące na dach otworzyły się i zza nich wysypał się cały oddział imperialnych żołnierzy.

\- Biegnij! – rzekł do niej jej partner. – Wsiądź na statek! Zatrzymam ich!

_Nie! Kanan, nie!_

Biegła, potykając się i uchylając równocześnie przed wystrzałami z blasterów. Biegła, żywiąc nadzieję, że Kanan jest tuż za nią, że zaraz razem znajdą się na rampie statku, że uciekną, razem, że oboje przeżyją. Minęła olbrzymi zbiornik paliwa i biegła dalej. Po dachu. Po rampie. Ezra złapał ją, zanim zdążyła się przewrócić.

\- Kanan!

Biegł za nią. Widziała go. Zostało mu zaledwie kilka metrów i wtedy zbiornik z paliwem wybuchł – – –


End file.
